As telecommunications increasingly adopts fiber optic transmission, the need for reliable and cost efficient switches increases also. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,239,331 and 4,322,126 disclose similar mechanical fiber optic switches, although neither is a true 2.times.2 switch.